(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ribbon subcartridge having an endless ribbon accommodated in a folded state. The improved ribbon subcartridge may be mounted and used in a ribbon cartridge for serial dot printers and the like.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Ribbons used in serial dot printers and the like, are in general incorporated in ribbon cartridges to allow easy handling. That is, an endless ribbon held in a cartridge is transferred and delivered in time with printing operation by a transferring mechanism and the like arranged in the cartridge so that fresh or unexhausted ribbon may successively be supplied for printing.
As an additional known configuration, the aforementioned endless ribbon may be constructed such that two ends of the ribbon are joined by giving a half twist to form a so-called Mobius strip while a member (to be referred to as a Mobius member) which allows the ribbon to turn around as the ribbon passes therethrough is provided in the ribbon cartridge. This configuration enables the ribbon to be successively delivered using the two sides of the ribbon so that the ribbon can be effectively utilized to lengthen the life of the ribbon.
Ribbon cartridges of this kind are in general categorized into three types based on replacing methods of ribbons as the ribbon runs out or has been exhausted. A first type of them is replaced as a whole and a second type is renewed by only replacing the ribbon by using a ribbon subcartridge. Replacement of the other type is performed by the combination of the above two types.
A conventional ribbon subcartridge 1, for example, is constructed as shown in FIG. 3 such that ribbon 3 is stored in a cartridge case 2 by folding the ribbon 3 in zigzag form and the two ends of the ribbon 3 are fused together.
This configuration, however, suffers from a problem. That is, when replacing ribbon 3 is loaded from the subcartridge 1 into the ribbon cartridge, the operator must handle the ribbon directly by hands. As a result, operator's clothes as well as his or her hands may be stained. To deal with this, it is possible to use convenient or disposable gloves made of a synthetic resin. In this case, hands and clothes can be prevented from stains, but workability is deteriorated.